The present disclosure relates to a control device for a hybrid vehicle.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-077846 discloses a hybrid vehicle (HV) switching between a THS mode and an overdrive lock mode (OD lock mode) as an HV traveling mode when power output from an engine is transmitted to driving wheels. In the THS mode, the vehicle travels as an electric motor generates a reaction force against the power of the engine. In the OD lock mode, a gear lock mechanism fixes a ring gear of a planetary gear mechanism so that a rotating speed of an output shaft is increased more than an engine speed and is transmitted to the driving wheels.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-120575 discloses an HV switching between a THS mode and an MG1 lock mode as an HV traveling mode when power output from an engine is transmitted to driving wheels. In the THS mode, the vehicle travels as a first electric motor generates a reaction force against the power of the engine. In the MG1 lock mode, an engagement device restricts a rotor shaft of the first electric motor from rotating.